Alcohol Aware Research Dossier
Dossier information 1. An introduction to the issue : a. It's background : Students use university as an opportunity to drink more, due to an increase in the nights out combined with the decreased alcohol prices, and the ease of getting drinks without being prompted for identification. : b. Why it is pressing now : More and more we are hearing news about teenagers abusing the use of alcohol, and not being aware to the dangers of this. There are much more problems that arise when alcohol is apart of the situation, and with people in an environment where it is so normal to drink, we want to let people know that there are serious risks to drinking frequently. '' : c. Why you want to take action on the issue : ''We want to take action on the issue, because if anyone understands how students feel - its us. We ARE students, we want to help. : d. Why people should support you : Whilst other campaigns sought out to encourage people to stop drinking all together, we know that this can seem impossible for some. We are not trying to make people stop, instead we just aim to let th''e''m know that it is ok to drink, as long as it is in moderation. 2. Key facts : a. Use reliable sources and site them : Statistics and information from the NHS and other alcohol organisations can ensure that our data is as accurate as possible. : : Research shows that over half of male students (52%) and nearly half of female students (43%) drink more the Governments recommended guidelines, (3-4 units a day for men and 2-3 units for women). With cheap deals on alcohol in Student Unions and Bars aimed at students, cost isnt much of a barrier to drinking at University. However spending does tend to add up- The National Union od Students estimates that the average student spends £675 on socialising. : b. Present the information in a clear and concise way : We are likely to aim to use a powerpoint presentation when presenting our campaign to the lecture hall as well as leaflets and other similar methods. : c. Use graphs and tables if appropriate : Using tables is a good way to analyse and conclude all our research and data. : d. Explain why these facts mean you think something must change : Something must change, because there is danger involved in the activity... whether it be a big change or a small change, its a change nevertheless, which is why we are going to make an attempt to change the opening hours of BAR-N14. 3. Who else is involved? : a. Which other goups are compaigning in the same area? : Wasted! is a group campaigning for aclohol awareness amongst young people and to make them aware of the dangers of binge dringking. :: i. What do they do? :: Their campaign is about raising awareness amongst young people and make to make them aware of the dangers of binge drinking. '' :: '''ii. Could you help them and they help you?' :: Maybe on a later stage, we could join forces and campaign together across Middlesex University and around the local area. :: iii. Are any groups opposed to your position? :: No. We both share the same opinion on alcohol abuse and young people. 4. How could change happen? : a. Which individuals and organisations could effect change? : The many individuals and organizations we thought would help affect change in our campign was the head of education, Student Union, and the private organization holding 'BARN14'. :b. How can you put pressure on them? :My colleagues thought we could try and do petitions, in which would show that there many University students who wants to see change in the way Middlesex University handles its BAR. Me and my colleague was going to write a letter to the head of our Student Union, explaining our concerns and the many ways we thought would help produce a positive outcome not just for the campaign but also the university. An example of our actions was moving the opening times of the bar from 10am to around 1 or 2 in the afternoon. I think its a reasonable time. :Using posters; leaflets which we can distribute around the university to help make awareness of Binge Drinking. And also to make questionnaires and give them to people living in halls (as we thought those were more able to drink on site) and see what they think, and their experiences. : c. What methods would be best to use to bring that about? : (As said in C)